Siempre estaré contigo
by yumita
Summary: Akane y Ranma se conocen a los doce años. Sin embargo, gracias al trabajo de Soun, ambos se ven en la obligación de separarse a los dieciséis y sus vidas toman nuevos rumbos, pero luego de cinco años sus vidas se vuelven a juntar y esta vez..¿Para siempre
1. PRÓLOGO

**1.-PROLOGO**

-Lo siento pero, yo te lo dije desde un principio –Bufó Akane molesta- Sabías que me iría, que el trabajo de mi padre me impide quedarme en un lugar definitivo.

-Y veo que tú estás bastante contenta. Estás incluso molesta porque yo no quiero que te vayas- Ahora era él el que sonaba molesto.

-No hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son –Dijo bajando la cabeza- Lo siento Ranma, pero debo irme a China, trasladaron a mi papá nuevamente y...

-No quiero que te vayas –Confesó interrumpiéndola, colocando dos dedos bajo el mentón de la joven haciendo una leve presión para que ella subiera la cabeza, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos- Lo siento, pero nos conocemos desde que tenemos doce años, cuatro años hemos estado juntos. ¿Recuerdas cuándo recién llegaste aquí?- Sonrió y Akane le sonrió de vuelta al recordar.

Flash Back.

Una niña de doce años de edad y corto cabello azulado, se encontraba sentada sobre una banca del lugar. Se trataba de un pequeño parque.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, mientras se preguntaba internamente porque tenía que ser todo tan complicado. Gracias al trabajo de su padre, ella y su familia se veía obligada a mudarse de lugar tras lugar, los amigos que hacía luego los dejaba, por lo cuál nunca tuvo algún amigo cuya amistad durase más de ocho meses, luego se separaba de ellos para nunca más volver a verlos.

Sintió la calidez de una mano sobre su hombro, desde atrás. Giró el rostro, para enfocar su mirada en un par de ojos azules que la contemplaban curiosos.

-¿Quién eres? -Preguntó la chica frunciendo el ceño y poniéndose de pie, separándose del muchacho.

-Ranma Saotome –Respondió tras la banca.

Akane dedujo que tenía su misma edad, sólo que era un poco más alto. Trenza azabache, ojos azules, tez blanca y ropajes chinos. Esto último fue lo que más le llamó la atención a la chica.

-¿Eres de China?

-Si lo dices por mi ropa. Tengo un tío en China que siempre me envía regalos de allá pero, soy de aquí –Respondió- Eres nueva aquí, ¿verdad? He vivido mis doce años de vida aquí y nunca te he visto. ¿Quién eres?

Akane sonrió por la manera de expresarse que utilizaba el chico, tan graciosa.

-Akane Tendo.

-¿Por qué llorabas? –Se atrevió a preguntar.

-Porque extraño a mis amigos. Mi familia siempre se está mudando de un lugar a otro y de seguro aquí va a ser igual. Ya verás cuándo en poco tiempo esté haciendo otra ves las maletas para irme a algún otro lugar.

-¿Por qué se mudan tanto?

-Por el trabajo de mi padre.

-Entiendo, y ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hoy mismo. No conozco a nadie aquí, todo es desconocido. Jamás he estado aquí en Nerima –Dijo expresando cierta angustia en sus palabras.

-Descuida. Ahora me conoces a mí, te voy a presentar a todos mis amigos y así ya no te sentirás tan perdida –Le sonrió.

-Gracias…

Fin del flash Back.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Fuiste mi primer amigo aquí –Sonrió sincera.

-Exacto. Recuerdas cuándo Kuno te pidió que fueses su novia, tú te negaste y luego te perseguía de un lado para otro. ¿Quién fue el que un día lo golpeó tan fuerte que luego no le quedaron ganas de seguirte molestando?

-Tú –Sonrió melancólica-Te voy a extrañar mucho, Ranma.

- Y yo a ti –Sonrió tristemente.

Se abrazaron, Ranma la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos y le susurró al oído: Me voy a convertir en un gran artista marcial, ya lo verás…

-No lo dudo –Le contestó la chica, separándose.

-¡Vamos Akane! ¡Que se nos va a ir el avión!-Oyó gritar a Nabiki desde el interior del automóvil, estacionado frente a su casa tan sólo esperándola a ella. A lo lejos.

-Lo siento debo irme –Dijo la chica, cuándo se iba sintió la fuerte mano del joven sostener su muñeca y jalar de ella suavemente.

-Espera.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó la chica mirándolo con desconcierto.

-Antes me gustaría hacer algo. Es probable que ya no te vuelva a ver, ¿cierto?

-Cierto –Contestó la chica mirando de reojo el automóvil, que se encontraba a una prudente distancia de los dos.

Cuándo sintió los labios del chico sobre los suyos y se sorprendió en un comienzo, pero poco a poco fue aceptando el beso otorgado. De pronto la ruidosa bocina del automóvil los separa de forma abrupta.

-Nunca te voy a olvidar, Ranma

-Ni yo –Sonrió. Complacido de que ella haya aceptado el beso.

Y vio a la joven alejarse, la vio subir al automóvil y éste partió, llevándosela consigo.

-Te voy a esperar, Akane. Juro que te voy a esperar.


	2. Volviendo desde China

Un joven y una adolescente de la misma edad, se besaban apasionadamente al pie de un árbol a media noche. El cielo nocturno como único testigo de sus muestras de afecto, nadie deambulaba a esas horas por las calles de Nerima y menos en el parque, por lo que la pareja se veía en el derecho de hacer lo que les placiera en él, seguros de que nadie les vería.

-Ranma…-susurró Shampoo separándose un poco de él, tomando el bello rostro del muchacho entre sus manos- ¿No crees que es hora de formalizar nuestra relación?

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Ranma bruscamente frunciendo el ceño, a la vez que se separaba de la chica soltándose del agarre.

-Nos comportamos como una pareja normal, pero no somos nada- dijo la chica demostrando disconformidad- Ranma, ¿por qué no somos novios? Quiero que toda la universidad Furinkan sepa que tú y yo estamos juntos, y poder ser la envidia de todas mis amigas- sonrió coquetamente al decir lo último.

-No, Shampoo, yo no quiero ser tu novio y creí que tú estabas de acuerdo con la relación que tenemos hasta ahora- suspiró Ranma pesadamente, volvía a ocurrir lo mismo que sucedía con todas las anteriores.

-¿A qué relación te refieres?

-A ser amigos con ventaja simplemente, que nos gustamos y disfrutamos de ello, pero no somos nada, que nuestra relación no pasa de besos y caricias, sólo eso- dijo con voz cansada.

-pe… pero, Ranma yo creí que tú… sentías algo por mí- dijo casi en un susurro.

-No, Shampoo, yo no siento nada por ti- dijo serio y sincero- Y si no quieres seguir con esto pues, no lo hagas. Esto termina aquí.

-Es por esa chica… Akane ¿verdad?-Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y su visión se comenzó a volver borrosa- Sé que es por ella que te niegas a asumir compromisos… Han pasado cinco años, y aún no te olvidas de esa chica.

-Jamás la olvidaré, Shampoo- sonrió de medio lado, mirándola fijamente a los ojos sin inmutarse que los de ella se vieran vidriosos- La única persona con la que me gustaría un compromiso serio es con ella, con Akane, la única con la que haría el amor, la única con la cual compartiría el resto de mi vi…

-¡¿Qué dices?! Tú y yo hemos hecho el amor- interrumpió con voz quebrada.

-Tú y yo no hemos hecho el amor Shampoo, tú y yo hemos tenido sexo que es por lo demás muy diferente.

La joven rompió en llanto llevándose las manos al rostro y se marchó de ahí humillada ante la atenta mirada de Ranma quién, la observó hasta perderla de vista.

-¡Maldición!- gritó frustrado, antes de darle un fuerte golpe al grueso tronco del árbol.

Tras unos segundos, la molestia había desaparecido para dar paso a la tristeza, miró a su puño que había quedado rojo debido al golpe que lo afectó más a él que al tronco y se dijo a sí mismo con voz cansada.- Akane… Te sigo esperando…- acto seguido se metió las manos a los bolsillos y se marchó de ahí a paso lento y pausado.

/…\

Akane estaba en su cuarto sonriendo a su reflejo, por primera vez en cinco años de verdadera alegría.

-Te veo muy contenta, hermanita- sonrió Nabiki sentándose en la cama de su hermana menor.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Cómo no estarlo?- sonrió dando media vuelta para mirar a Nabiki- Al fin volveremos a Nerima.

-Yo no le veo la gracia- dijo frunciendo los labios- Además, no me acuerdo mucho de ese lugar.

-Será porque todo ese tiempo estuviste pendiente de cómo conseguir dinero fácil.

Su hermana sonrió.- Tienes razón. Creo que es la primera vez que estuvimos más de un año en un lugar.

-Sí, ¿Cuánto estuvimos? ¿tres o cuatro años?

-No lo sé, pero eso ya no importa- sonrió alzando los hombros- Ahora dime, ¿por qué estás tan emocionada por volver?

-Porque hace cinco años deje ahí a un amigo muy querido- sonrió volteándose al espejo otra vez.

-Así que un amigo, ¿eh?- sonrió Nabiki pícaramente.

-Sí, ¿no lo recuerdas?- dijo mirándola por el espejo, mientras se pasaba el cepillo por el cabello.

Nabiki se puso el dedo índice en el mentón y miró al techo, intentando recordar.

-Dame tiempo, fue hace cinco años y no tengo muy buena memoria para cosas insignificantes.

Akane frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo su hermana habló.

-¡Ya recuerdo! Aquel chico de ojos azules, ¿no? ¿Cómo se llamaba? Comenzaba con R… Raman, Ran… Ranb..

-¡Ranma! Se llamaba Ranma- dijo exaltada.

-Eso, Ranma… ¿Saotome?- Akane sonrió levemente y asintió- Sí, recuerdo que siempre iba a casa.

-¡Hijas, apresúrense que el avión se va sin nosotros!- oyeron gritar a su padre del piso inferior.

Ambas hermanas se miraron, y la menor tomó la maleta sobre la cama y miró a su hermana mayor.

-¿Y tu maleta?

-La baje hace rato- sonrió orgullosa de su acción.

-¡Chicas, rápido!- Esta vez fue Kasumi quién gritó.

Akane y Nabiki salieron del cuarto.

Tras media hora las hermanas Tendo en compañía de su padre viajaban en el avión rumbo a Nerima, la ciudad que habían dejado hace cinco años. Akane estaba sentada al lado de Nabiki y junto a la ventana, mientras ésta la miraba con enfado de vez en cuando y susurraba para sí "No es justo, yo quería la ventana" a lo que su hermana menor sonreía.

Los ojos castaños de la chica de corto cabello azulado se dirigieron a la ventana, descubriendo el negro cielo nocturno y sonrió emocionada, volvería a Nerima y al fin lo vería después de tanto tiempo, pero luego una idea cruzó su mente y aquella sonrisa se desvaneció tan rápida como había llegado.

-"Y si no le gusto… Han pasado cinco años… "-pensó y se miró a sí misma, obviamente ya no era la misma adolescente de dieciséis años que era cuando dejo Nerima y mucho menos la misma niña de doce cuando lo conoció. Ahora era toda una mujer de veintiún años, era hermosa a los ojos de cualquier hombre, pero a pesar de que muchos de ellos le han pretendido a lo largo de los cinco años que vivió en China ella se ha hecho la indiferente, segura de que nunca sentiría con otro lo que sólo Ranma le había hecho sentir. El chico que le había dado su primer beso, el chico que la había defendido, el primer chico al que le preocupaba… Sonrió al recordar.

Flash Back.

Una niña de catorce años caminaba de regreso a casa a eso de las diez de la noche. Se había tenido que quedar hasta tarde en la preparatoria haciendo un informe, y luego se había tenido que quedar a limpiar el salón como castigo por haber olvidado hacer el mismo informe como se le había pedido a toda la clase como tarea, hace alrededor de una semana.

-"No puedo creer que el idiota de Ranma no me haya hecho acordar de algo tan importante"-pensó la chica molesta- "Y el muy tonto ni siquiera se dignó a esperarme para por lo menos acompañarme a casa"

Se abrazó a sí misma a sentir el viento acentuarse. Divisó a dos hombres ebrios, con una botella cada uno a medio beber, hablaban o más bien gritaban cosas sin sentido y tragó duro al notar que no había nadie más que anduviera por las calles. Y lo peor de todo era que estaban justamente ubicados en el callejón que debería transitar para llegar a su casa.

-Mala idea el atajo- gruñó la chica, frunciendo el ceño- Bueno, si alguno de esos tontos se atreve a hacerme algo yo… gritaré. Maldición, en situaciones como ésta es cuando me arrepiento de no entrenar artes marciales con Ranma.

Siguió caminando, no les demostraría a esos hombres que tenía miedo, pero dos hombres ebrios eran capaces de todo y había oído en muchas noticias que habían violado a más de alguna niña y jovencita en ese callejón, en el que los hombres acostumbraban a utilizar para satisfacer sus necesidades y ahogar sus penas en el alcohol.

-No pensé que hubieran a esta hora es muy temprano para que comiencen a tomar- musitó Akane tras ver su reloj de muñeca, ya estaba por llegar al callejón.

Un teléfono sonaba en casa. Soun veía televisión junto a Nabiki, luego de que ésta última le explicara la ausencia de su hija menor, sobre la tarea olvidada y éste molesto proclamara que cuando la chica llegara tendría muchos problemas. Kasumi atendió el teléfono con su habitual sonrisa.

-¿Sí?

-¿Kasumi? Soy Ranma, esto… Llamaba para saber si Akane ya ha llegado a casa- dijo con voz preocupada, del otro lado.

-No, la verdad es que aún no y ya son las diez- dijo la chica mirando al reloj colgado en la pared.

-Maldición, esa niña- gruñó el muchacho, no sabía qué hacer, sólo sabía que si seguía con la incertidumbre de si Akane llegó o no, ni siquiera conseguiría dormir.

-De seguro se entretuvo con algo en el camino, ya sabes cómo es- sonrió Kasumi intentando calmarlo un poco.

-No, iré a buscarla de todos modos. Adiós Kasumi, gracias- dijo antes de colgar el teléfono, tomar su chaqueta y salir de casa.

Akane entró en el callejón y miró a los dos hombres ponerse de pie torpemente debido a los efectos del alcohol ingerido.

-Princesa..- la llamó uno con voz grave, se acercó tambaleándose a la chica que caminaba intentando ignorarlos, pero éste la tomó del hombro y la volteó de golpe, obviamente había mucha diferencia de fuerza entre un hombre y una niña de catorce años.

-¡Suélteme!- exclamó soltándose del agarre. El desagradable olor a alcohol desprendía de ambos, por lo que Akane arrugó la nariz nada más al sentirlo- ¡Viejo ebrio!- gritó, pero cuando intentó retroceder se encontró con un segundo hombre a su espalda, quien atrevidamente la abrazó por atrás.

-No te vayas… Aún hay mucha noche por delante..- dijo utilizando la característica manera de hablar que provoca el alcohol.

Akane intentó gritar, pero la sucia mano de aquel hombre le tapó la boca, mientras los labios de él se fueron a su cuello, humedeciéndolo con el caminito de besos que hacía acentuando aún más el agarre con el que tenía aprisionada a la chica con él. El primer hombre la miró de una manera que nunca nadie la había mirado… con Lujuria, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarse sobre ella como seguro iba a hacer, sintió un fuerte golpe impactar en la zona estomacal y que lo lanzó a la pared, quedando incrustado en ella por la fuerza ejercida en la patada que sólo un buen artista marcial, podía otorgar.

-¡Suéltala!- gritó Ranma, mirando al hombre que tenía a la chica aprisionada y pegada a su cuerpo. Sin esperar respuesta por parte del individuo, separó a Akane de él de golpe para seguidamente darle un golpe exageradamente fuerte en el abdomen, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo y provocando el ruido de la botella al caer y desparramar su contenido en él.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó recorriéndola con la mirada, preocupado.

Akane asintió entre avergonzada, afectada, triste por no saber defenderse y bajó la cabeza derrotada.

-Akane…- la llamó y tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos para alzarlo, obligándola a mirarlo a sus preciosos ojos azules- ¿Segura que no te hicieron nada antes de que yo llegara?

La chica asintió y se abrazó al muchacho, rompiendo a llorar en su pecho.

-Ranma, fui una tonta- sollozó.

El joven la rodeó con sus brazos y pasó su mano por la cabeza de ella, acariciándola suavemente.

-Ya pasó todo, ya pasó todo, todo está bien- le susurraba, intentando tranquilizarla- ¿Por qué te fuiste por aquí? Siempre te vas por el otro camino.

-Quería tomar el atajo- dijo sin separarse de él- Pero, no pensé que estos idiotas iban a estar aquí… Cuándo ese tonto me abrazó por atrás, sentí tanto miedo… pensé que realmente lo conseguirían y todo por… por querer dármelas de chica ruda y no darme la vuelta cuando estaba a tiempo…

-Tranquila, lo bueno fue que no pasó nada… que no lo consiguieron- la estrechó más contra sí, protegiéndola.

Fin del flash Back.

-Ranma- suspiró Akane inconscientemente echándose hacia atrás. Miró a su hermana, ésta dormía profundamente y ella decidió hacer lo mismo, cerró los ojos formando una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, para soñar con el único hombre que nunca conseguiría olvidar.

Continuará…


	3. Nerima

Ranma despertó al sentir los rayos del sol en su bello rostro, haciendo una mueca de disgusto se incorporó sobre su cama. Suspiró con frustración, sabiendo que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño por lo que se levantó y salió de la habitación, encontrando el resto de la casa en un inmenso silencio, como de costumbre.

Hace un año se había ido a vivir solo a un departamento, cansado de los reclamos de su madre por ser más ordenado, de las peleas con su padre por tonterías, todo aquello fue cansándolo hasta el punto de empacar sus cosas y tomar el dinero que a escondidas de su padre había ahorrado en sus veinte, en ese entonces, años de vida y se marchó.

Por supuesto Genma continuó pagándole la universidad y ayudándolo con pequeñas cosas, puesto que no se había escapado de la casa, sólo se había ido de ella como cualquier persona lo hace o lo hará alguna vez en su vida. Sólo que Nodoka lamentaba que fuese tan pronto, pero gracias a los años de entrenamiento que había vivido con su padre, entre los cinco y los diez años, su hijo había aprendido a valerse por sí solo.

Después de bañarse y vestirse, como hacía cada mañana se paró frente al espejo del baño y se sonrió a sí mismo dispuesto a empezar hacerse su acostumbrada trenza, con gran habilidad y destreza producto de años de práctica.

-"Qué bueno que es domingo, no tendré que ir a esa odiosa universidad"- pensó, mirando a sus ojos grises reflejados en el espejo- Si tan sólo tuviera algún incentivo…- suspiró- Si tan sólo… Akane estudiara ahí conmigo, ese sería un estupendo incentivo para ir, pero qué diablos, Akane debe estar al otro lado del mundo, quizás ni siquiera me recuerde- finalizó su monologo con una amarga sonrisa.

Dicho esto dio la vuelta y salió del baño. Bajó a prepararse el desayuno y luego llevó el plato al sillón para recostarse sobre él y comer ahí, con la televisión encendida, pero tras buscar un programa que le gustase, cosa bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta que era domingo, lo encontró y sonó el teléfono para su mala suerte.

Suspiró con frustración.- "Deben ser mis padres"- pensó y dejó el plato sobre la mesa de centro, si eran sus padres seguro no sería una conversación muy larga.

-¿Sí?

-Ranma, soy Ukyo- dijo la voz del otro lado.

-Ah hola- sonrió forzadamente, consciente de que no lo vería.

Había tenido una "relación" con Ukyo hace dos años, cuando tenían diecinueve, la conoció en la universidad puesto que asistía a su clase. Había ocurrido con ella lo mismo que con Shampoo y con varias otras mujeres en la vida del joven Saotome, sólo que ella a diferencia del resto no se alejó de él, siguió a su lado siempre recordándole que algún él terminaría enamorándose de ella y que haría todo lo posible porque lo "suyo" con él surgiera nuevamente. Éste al principio del "rompimiento" le fue indiferente, pero después entendió que Ukyo no se comportaría como el resto y que estaba dispuesta a seguir siendo su amiga a pesar de todo, aunque era consciente de lo que ella sentía por él, simplemente tenía cuidado de no crearle falsas esperanza, aún cuándo ella lo hacía sola.

-¿Cómo estás, cariño?- preguntó.

Ranma entrecerró los ojos cansancio, ¿Hasta cuándo dejaría llamarle como cuándo tenían una "relación"?

-… Bien, Ukyo. Sabes que me encanta conversar contigo, pero justo iba a desayunar y…

-Y nada- lo interrumpió con voz molesta- Descuida, no tardo. Me enteré que terminaste con Shampoo.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?- frunció el ceño.

-Ella llegó anoche a mi casa llorando, la estuve consolando un rato y luego se quedó dormida, aún no despierta. ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás jugando con los sentimientos de las mujeres, Ranma? ¡Lo mismo hiciste conmigo y sé lo doloroso que es!- exclamó dolida.

-¿Me vas a seguir sacando eso en cara? Tú quisiste terminar con todo cuando me propusiste formalizar un poco la relación, pensé que tú pensabas igual que yo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que buscabas lo mismo, a eso me refiero- dijo irritándose- No tienes nada que reclamarme, ahora somos amigos, ¿recuerdas?

-Me gustaría que fuésemos más que amigos- insistió- Sabes que yo te amo, que nunca te dejaría.

-Pues, pareciera que quisieras que me alejara lo más posible de ti, no paras de sacar el pasado cuándo sabes que para mí lo nuestro está más que enterrado.

-A veces como ahora ni siquiera me tratas como a una amiga.

-Es porque tu sola te empeñas en no serlo cada vez que sacas lo que hubo entre nosotros y me lo refregas en la cara- contestó molesto- si no tienes nada más que decirme…

-Lo siento- interrumpió casi en un susurro- No quiero perderte.

-Siempre que termino con alguien es igual contigo.

-Lo siento, es sólo que no he conseguido olvidarte.

-Inténtalo, no creo que sea tan difícil, pero teniéndome a mí como amigo no creo que ayude. Lo mejor será que nos distanciemos, al menos hasta que de verdad sientas que no sientes nada por mí.

-Pero, Ranma…

-Es lo mejor, Ukyo, sabes que te aprecio mucho, pero como a una amiga y el que intentes otra vez ser más que eso me frustra. Ya no es cómo antes, que yo no te conocía y nos acostábamos, era diferente, ahora te he aprendido a conocer y lo último que quiero es dañarte- dijo sincero.

Ukyo soltó un suspiro de resignación- ¿Es un adiós?

-Por un tiempo, sí- dijo serio.

-¿No me dirigirás la palabra en la universidad tampoco?

-No.

-A… Adiós, entonces.

-Adiós- dijo antes de cortar, no soportaba oír llorar a una mujer y conocía bastante a Ukyo como para saber que si seguía hablando con ella, terminaría oyendo un sollozo del otro lado- Lo siento, pero es lo mejor para los dos- dijo antes de darse vuelta y caminar hasta el sillón para seguir viendo la programación.

Ukyo se quedó mirando el teléfono por un rato después de que finalizó la llamada, mientras una lágrima rodaba solitaria por su mejilla.

-¿Ukyo, qué pasa?- preguntó Shampoo tras ella.

La joven se dio vuelta para quedar frente a la chica de cabellos púrpuras, quién la miraba confusa con los ojos irritados debido al llanto de la noche anterior y en un pijama que ella le había prestado.

-Nada, es sólo que me di cuenta que el hombre al que amo no me corresponde- sonrió con amargura, no podía decirle que había llamado al hombre que la hizo tanto sufrir para intentar volver con él.

-Oh amiga, es un tonto que no sabe ver cuánto vales- sonrió con tristeza.

-No eres mi mejor ejemplo- sonrió mirándola con nostalgia- Llorando casi toda la noche porque Ranma no te sabe valorar.

Shampoo bajó la cabeza derrotada, no quería recordarlo.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó Ukyo con un hilo en la voz.

Shampoo levantó la cabeza encontrándose los ojos azules de la joven vidriosos.

-Ukyo- sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza, mientras ella rompía en llanto en su hombro correspondiendo el abrazo- Las dos pasando por lo mismo, pero tú nunca me has dicho quién es el tonto que te trae tan enamorada y que a la vez te hace tanto sufrir.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora- sollozó, sabía que Shampoo la mataría ahí mismo si se lo confesaba.

-Te entiendo- sonrió con tristeza separándose- Ya aparecerá ese hombre que te moverá el piso, tal vez ése no era el indicado.

-Lo mismo para ti- rió ligeramente, secándose las lágrimas- Tú no lloras.

-No, lo lloré todo anoche creo- suspiró, y luego añadió- Esto… Ukyo, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo que quieras.

-Tú… ¿Conociste a Akane Tendo?

-¿Tú no?- preguntó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Antes, sólo de vista, siempre la veía con Ranma- recordó molesta- Pero, nunca la saludé, ni fui amiga de ella, la verdad es que me daba algo de envidia.

-Sé a lo que te refieres, Ranma llegó a quererla mucho, quizás demasiado- dijo finalizando la oración en un susurro, que llegó claramente a los oídos de Shampoo.

-Entiendo, ¿Fue tu amiga?

-No, nunca, recuerda que llegué aquí hace dos años, Shampoo- le recordó.

-¡Claro!- exclamó golpeándose la frente- Qué tonta soy.

-Aunque, Ranma no dejaba de hablar de ella así que es como si la conociera- dijo alzando los hombros- Fueron amigos cuando eran niños, en parte es normal.

-Ranma una vez cuándo teniamos doce nos quiso presentar, pero yo me negué. Desde ese tiempo me gustaba y no me gustaba que se acercara a esa chica, así que prefería no relacionarme con ella.

-¡¿Desde ese tiempo te gustaba?!- exclamó sorprendida.

-Sí, fue por eso que me caíste mal cuando me dijiste que tú y él tenían relaciones hace tiempo ¿recuerdas?- dijo serena.

-Pero, ya no te caigo mal ¿verdad?- sonrió.

-Claro que no, eres mi amiga- le devolvió la sonrisa- Pero, ¿Sabes? Me encantaría que esa chica apareciera por aquí de nuevo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó mirándola como si estuviera loca.

-Para vengarme, por culpa de ella Ranma no me ama- dijo triste.

-"… No NOS ama"-corrigió en su pensamiento y luego, le sonrió.- Y yo te ayudaría por ser la culpable de tu sufrimiento- mintió, era más bien por el sufrimiento de ella misma, por lo cuál le prestaba su ayuda.

-¡Al fin aquí!- exclamó Akane nada más llegar a la casa en la que hace cinco años no estaba.

-Es idea mía o se ve más grande que antes- comentó Nabiki distraídamente mirando el lugar, completamente vacío.

-Está exactamente igual que antes Nabiki, es sólo que no la recordabas y ahora no tiene nada- sonrió Kasumi, en dirección a la cocina.

-Esa mujer no puede estar lejos de una cocina por un día- le comentó Nabiki a su hermana menor al oído, quién sonrió al escucharla.

-Bien, vayan a acomodar sus pertenencias a sus habitaciones mientras yo me encargo de esto- dijo dejando una pesada caja sobre el suelo.

-Papá, yo puedo ayudarte a traer las cajas del camión- dijo observando el camión de mudanza que estaba frente a la casa, y de dónde su padre extraía los muebles en el interior de cajas de cartón.

-No Akane, éstas son cosas de hombres con fuerza, no de jovencitas delicadas como tú- sonrió y se dirigió nuevamente al camión por otra caja.

-Mejor hazle caso- susurró Nabiki, mirando a su padre sacar apenas una inmensa caja y luego llevarla arrastrando a la casa.

-Odio que me trate como a una niña- bufó la joven molesta- Ya tengo veintiún años y no soy nada delicada.

-Créeme, lo sé, pero él no- rió su hermana dirigiéndose a las escaleras- Anda, vamos ¿No me digas que no estás ansiosa por volver a tu cuarto? Cuando estábamos aquí te encantaba, eso sí lo recuerdo.

Akane sonrió y se dirigió corriendo a su habitación, dejando atrás a su hermana. Al entrar no pudo evitar hace un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro.

-La regalona de papá, siempre se queda con la habitación más grande- gruñó Nabiki al pasar frente a la habitación, Akane sonrió al escucharla. A pesar de ser mayores de edad y todas unas mujeres de veintiún y veintidós años respectivamente, se comportaban como unas autenticas niñas en ocasiones.

Dejó su maleta sobre la cama y miró al escritorio que se había negado a llevar, todo estaba intacto a cómo lo había dejado, tampoco quiso llevarse la cama, ni el armario, de hecho se llevó apenas un velador y una pequeña mesa de su habitación el día que se fueron.

Si bien la casa era arrendada, la propietaria de ella no la ocupaba por lo cual permitió dejar cosas ahí diciendo que sólo entraría su empleada a esa casa a hacer el aseo, fuera de ello nadie más por lo cual las pertenencias estarían a salvo de cualquier ladrón.

Abrió la ventana y se asomó, estaba todo tal cual lo había dejado.

Había un sol radiante, como dándoles la bienvenida a la ciudad.

-Ranma…-suspiró.

-¿Por qué no vas a verlo?- sonrió Nabiki detrás de ella, oyéndola suspirar el nombre del joven.

-No lo sé… ¿Qué tal si no me reconoce?- preguntó preocupada, volteando a dónde su hermana.

-¡Vamos! De seguro te reconocerá- sonrió dándole ánimos.

-Voy a guardar mi ropa y luego iré a dar una vuelta, ¡No sabes cuánto eché de menos las calles de Nerima cuando estábamos en China!- sonrió.

-Sí y también es bueno saber dos idiomas- sonrió Nabiki orgullosa de sí, mirándola sacar la ropa de su maleta para guardarla cuidadosamente en el armario.

-Tú fuiste a la que más le costó aprender el chino así que no hables- rió recordando lo frustrada que había estado su hermana al no saber pronunciar bien las palabras.

-Jeje es verdad- sonrió de medio lado, sentándose en la silla giratoria frente al escritorio- ¿Por qué no quisiste llevarte la cama, el escritorio y el armario?

-Sabía que volvería, algo me decía que volvería- sonrió.

-Papá jamás me hubiera dejado hacer eso- frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú la favorita de él en todo?

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan envidiosa?- sonrió burlonamente, terminando de guadar las últimas prendas, antes de cerrar el cajón- Me voy, ¿quieres acompañarme?

-No, aún me faltan cosas que hacer en mi cuarto- sonrió- ¿Vas al centro comercial?

-No compraré nada, sólo recorreré las calles- dijo antes de salir de su cuarto.

Bajó las escaleras encontrando a su padre, sacando los muebles de la casa ante la mirada atenta de Kasumi quién, cuidaba de que los muebles no salieses lastimados.

-"Siempre tan dueña de casa"- pensó Akane con una sonrisa, y dijo.- Iré a dar una vuelta.

-Cuídate mucho- sonrió Kasumi.

Soun ni se molestó en despedirse, estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo.

La joven salió de la casa y el sol impactó contra su rostro, sin importarle sonrió y comenzó a andar por las calles que en su adolescencia y niñez conocía tan bien, pero con el tiempo son parte de un borroso recuerdo.

Continuará…


End file.
